


Just an Adventure~A Carl X Enid Fanfiction

by SorryItsKenlie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryItsKenlie/pseuds/SorryItsKenlie
Summary: This is a Carden fanfic (sorry really bad at writing summary)  *Disclamer, some of the parts I made up and some happend in the show. I do not own The Walking Dead... Thank you.*





	1. You're afraid of me too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story I have posted on his website and I hope you enjoy!

Just a Adventure  
*Enid's POV.*  
"Yeah, there is a new teenage boy in that group that Aaron and Eric found." Ron said to his friend and I. Hi I'm Enid nd the one talking is Ron my 'boyfriend'...kind of. He likes me and when he asked me out I didn't want to hurt his feelings. And the other one is Mikey. He's annoying sometimes but his inappropriate jokes always make me laugh. There is a new group coming in in ten minutes and I wanted to be outside when they came. I grabbed my knife and bag and kissed Ron on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few." I said. Mikey started making kissy noises and mocking me so I hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He screamed. I laughed and started making kissy noises back. I walked out the door and saw Ron's little brother Sam. "Hey buddy!" I said in an enthusiastic voice. "Here Enid I made this for you." He gave me a piece of paper. It was a picture of Ron, Sam and I holding hands. "Aw I love it buddy. " I said giving him a hug. "Are you leaving?'' "Yeah but I'll be back before you know it okay?" I said he nodded his head and I left. I climbed over the walls and looked behind me to see Aaron with a group of people. I ran into a burnt building and waited for them to go in. They stopped at the gate and a boy carrying a baby stopped and looked at me. I didn't want to take off because then he'd follow me so I just stayed there and looked at him until a lady made him look away. I ran into the woods and just kept running for a few minuts and went back to Ron's.  
(At Ron's)  
Mikey and I have been sitting in here for quite a while. Ron told us to stay put and that he'd be back. I was reading one of my favriote comics for the third time and Mikey was playing a car video game. "Hey guys this is Carl, Carl, Mikey and Enid." I looked up and saw that it was the boy from outside and looked back at my comic. "Hey so do you wanna play some video games? Or Mikey has a pool tabel but his dads kind of strick about it." Ron said. "He's at work." Mikey said. I was waiting for Carl to say somthing but he didn't say anything. "Get it together sport." I said not looking up. "Lets play some vdeo games." Carl said. I looked up suprised and confused then looked back down.  
(Two hours later)  
I ushally leave here at 6:30 to go to my house with Lizzie and Joey who take care of me. I still have anouther hour so I grabbed a book and heard Jessie yell. "Carl, Enid you got to go!" I looked at Carl and got my stuff and walked downstairs. I saw Dianna downstairs. "Whats going on?" Carl and I said at the same time. Dianna laughed. "Enid as you know Lizzie is almost due for her baby and there is only two beedrooms in that house and you have one. A couple in the group Maggie and Glenn have three bedrooms and shes is four months pregnate. You're geeting the other room." She said. I was in shock. I lived with them for eight months and there my family. I knew that if I fough her I'd get in trouble. "When?" I said putting my face in my hands. "You need to move in by next week. And you're having a dinner with them all tomorrow. Carl tell your folks. Have a great night." She said leaving. Hi sighed and looked at Carl. He looks down. I took my jacket and stormed to the house.  
(The Next Evenig)  
I was walking in the woods and I heard a snaping twig. I've been out here long enough to knoe the difrence from a roamer and a pearson. And this was a human. I looked behind me and saw a sheriff hat and I hid behind a tree knowing it was Carl. "Carl can you go away...you kinda scare me, and you're loud." I said. He then stepped on a twig proving my point. "You shouldn't sneak out." He said. "Why?" I jumped out of tree tree. "What do you even do out here?" He asked. "Same thing as you." I started running through the woods. In that moment all there is was me and him. Everything went away and seemed right. I ran to my favorite tree and sat down there. We talked for a long time but heard walkers. I took his arm and ran him into a hollow tree. We where inches apart and his hand brushed up against my hand but pulled away quickly. I laughed to my self "Cool, your afraid of me too." I chuckled. He looked outside trying not to smile but he failed. After the heard passed we got out of the tree and sat back down.


	2. Fighting Pt1

*Enid's POV.*  
We sat there and talked for a long time. "Why do I scare you?" He asked. "I don't know, You just do." I lied. I know exactly why he scared me. I was scared to get to know him. The only people I have left is Ron, Joey, and Lizzie and I've expected the fact that I'm eventually gonna lose them. But Carl been out here and if I get close to him then I wont thing about losing him and then...I will. But I like him witch makes it harder. "Why do I scare you?" I asked breaking the silence. "You don't." He smirked. "Yeah right." I chuckled "People are scared of people. That is the world we live in...and you don't scare me." He said smiling. "Whatever you say." I pulled out my knife and started carving a log beside me. "Cool knife." Carl said. "Thanks it was my moms." I looked down. "What happened yo you. Before you got here?" He asked. "The same thing that happens to everyone now. My parents died and I survived on my own until I got here." I said playing with my knife. "We should get back." I said clearing my throat. He stood up and held his hand out. I didn't want to be rude so I took it. We walked to the gate. "No! Stop It!" We heard someone scream. We looked at each other and ran over the gates and followed the noise. We saw Pete (Ron's Dad) on top of Rick. "No stop!" Jessie ran over and tried to pull Pete off of Rick but Pete knocked her to the ground. Rick got on top of Pete and Carl ran over but fell when he tried to pull Rick off of Pete. He went to go agian and I grabbed his wrist. "No." I wisperd. He stayed back until Deanna came out and yelled at them until they stoped. "I'm the problem!" Rick pulled out a gun. He was just screaming at everyone until Michonne hit him in the back of the head. Denise took Pete and Rick in to make sure they where okay. Carl went with Rick and I didn't see him for the rest of the day.   
(The next Day)   
*Carl's POV.*  
My dad was okay but Pete's arm was broken. Nobody has seen Glenn since last night and Dianna is hosting a meeting tonight. I have tried to aviode Ron but I'll have to see him today at school. I haven't seen Enid either. It was 11:30 and I was walking to school and saw Sam. "Hi Carl." He smiled. I gave him a high-five and said hi then headded to school. I saw Ron and Enid talking and Enid looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. Ron was smiling but when he saw me he stopped. I gave Enid a smile and sat in the backseat with Mikey who was my partner. "Hey Carl." He said in a enthusiastic voice. "Hey Mikey." I chuckled and gave him a high-five.  
(After School)  
I was gonna go outside the walls today with Enid but I don't know if we still where because of the hole fight. "Hey Enid are we still going out today." I aked after school. "Um...we can in a few hours." She smiled. I nodded and we both went diffrent directions. "Why Do I scare you?" That's all I could thing about that hole day. I was scared. Scared I would disappoint her. I know she doesn't want to get close to me and lose someone else so I'm terrified of disappointing her.  
(Two Hours later)  
I heard a banging on my window while I was reading. It was 2:30. I opened the window and saw Enid. I looked at her confused. "Are we going out or not?" She smiled. She had the cutest smile ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with another chapter. And I know at the beginning where they where talking happened before the tree part that I wrote about last chapter. But I really wanted to wright it and add to it so I wrote it in this part. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Fighting Pt2.

*Carl's POV.*  
"Why did you come through the window?" I asked. "Its more exciting that way." She smirked.   
I grabbed my rifle and hat then headed out the window. We went over the walls. I gasped and stopped. "Carl what's wrong?" Enid ran over to me. "We forgot to do the dinner." I said. "I hate you!" She joked and took my hat off to hit me with it. "You move in in three days and they don't even know you!" Fine we can have the dinner tonight.'' She sighed. I smirked at her. We climbed over the wall and ran to out tree. We got out some comics and chips. I heard Enid yawn. "Sleepy?" I asked. "Very, I barley Slept. Lizzie still has morning sickness and Joey was out on gate watch." She rubbed her eyes. A few minutes later I felt her head thump on my shoulder and she was asleep. I chuckled at how cute she was and read more.  
(One hour later)  
I looked at my watch and it was 4:39 I knew that it would take at least two hours to make dinner so we needed to get back. I looked at Enid still asleep on my shoulder. "Enid, Enid!" I whisper but I was loud enough for her to hear me. "Five more minutes!" She groaned. "Come on wake up." I said. She didn't move. I though of something that would've defiantly woke her up. I kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes opened slowly. "I am so mad at you." She smirked. I got up and got her hand to pick her up and we headed back.  
"Hey Maggie has Deanna told you about Enid?" I asked when I got back. "Ow...shoot we forgot to have the dinner." She sighed. I told her what Enid said and we started cooking.  
(At seven)  
We're all sitting down eating. We had Cookies, potatoes ,and Spaghetti. "So Enid, what did you like to do before all of this?" Maggie asked. Enid looked at me. I nodded my head and she looked back. "Um...Nothing that important now. I was on the Jr. volleyball team. We where undefeated. I babysat to make money, and dog sat. I had all A's...and that's about it." She said "You played Volleyball?" Maggie asked. Enid nodded. "I did too. I was also undefeated. We should play sometime." Maggie smiled. We had a great night and we all laughed. Enid was holding Judith at the table while she was talking to Maggie. "Enid!" Judith said. Everyone stopped. "Did she just say your name?" I asked. "Yeah why?" She asked. "That was her first word." Rick smiled. Enid's mouth opened wide that turned into a smile. Everyone came around and went to Enid and had a great night.  
(The next day)  
*Enid's POV.*  
Carl and I just got back from the woods. All we did was run. We where sitting on Carl's porch and Rick and everyone are out and we will be here in a few minutes. I wasn't feeling like myself today. I felt sad. I just wanted someone to hug. Carl sat his hand down on the porch and I grabbed it and leaned on his shoulder. "What do you think your doing?" Ron came over and yelled. I told Ron that wasn't what it looked like. But he didn't listen and slapped me into the grass. ROn hit carl in the face and they started fighting, After a few minutes of them punching each other Rick showed up and made them stop. Carl ended up having a broken arm and Ron had a black eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am very excited to wright this book. It is also 3:17am and I haven't slept and it stopped telling me if I misspell something so I apologize for all misspelled words. Hope you like XD.


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid is mad at Ron for the fight but will that cause them to break up?

*Enid's POV*  
(The next day)  
6:45am I heard Lizzie puking so I rolled out of bed and got her a cold wash rag and a cup of water to calm her down. Jo works in the mornings 4-8 so he is never here to take care of her when she gets morning sick. "You've been having more morning sickness lately, are you feeling alright?" I asked. "The baby's almost due, should be in just be a few days." She said. I almost forgot that I was moving out tomorrow till then. "Thanks hon." She said giving me the glass of water that was now empty. "Did you like them?" She said. I looked at her confused. "The people that your gonna be living with tomorrow, Do you like them?" "There okay." I said. "The girls pregnant. due in five months, She use to play volleyball too she said she would play with me when she had her baby." "I hate that she's making you move. I don't thing about this baby as my first kid I think of you as my first kid." She said. I didn't know what to say...I love them like family but I don't think that I could call them 'mom' or 'dad'...I can't do that. I only thing of the people who died and the people who left me as mom and dad. I couldn't say anything so I went to the stove and got a piece of toast. I was so worked up that I didn't even relies that I had school in one hour. I ran up stairs and put on some ripped jeans, black boots, and a white sweatshirt that had a elephant on it. I completely forgot about the fight with Carl and Ron. I'm done with Ron and I'm breaking up with him after school then going outside with Carl. I got my bag and walked to school. I saw Carl leave his house and went behind him to scare him. "I really hate you sometimes." He chuckled and playfully pushed me with his one are. "How does it fill?" I asked. "It hurts but I know I can be in a lot more pain in this world." He said. "When can you take the brace off?" I asked. "Sometime next week." He said. And before we knew it we where at the school. "I smiled at Carl and watched him go to the back of the class to sit with Mikey. I went to sit down by Ron witch I was not happy about it. "Enid I need to talk to you. Look I'm sorry about the fight but-" I cut him off. "I don't care the class is starting."  
(After class)  
\I was walking over to Carl and I felt someone pull on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ron with his black eye. "Listen Enid, can we just talk? How about lunch tomorrow. I can make my mom cook your favorite cake that you love." He said. Its time I said to myself. "No." I said. "What?" "Why?" He complained. "Listen, there is no way that this is gonna work out. I've given you so many second chances and I can't do it anymore okay? I'm sorry Ron we're over." I walked to Carl who was talking to Mikey. Do you wanna go outside today I could really use a break?" I used my puppy dog eyes. He smiled. "You don't have to look at me with you adorable puppy-dog eyes you know I'll do whatever you want." I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back! I know I haven't wrote in this in two months so I hope you like this chapter an I'll try to wright more this week, BYE!


	5. First Kiss?

Carl's pov's  
"Why do you need a break?" I asked thinking about the words she had said before. "What?". "You said you needed a break, before we came out here." I said. She shrugged and we where silent the rest of the way there. When we got there she laid my books on the ground and didn't say a word while reading. I pulled her book out and she looked up at me, "What?" She said trying to get her comic back. "Nope, not until you tell me whats wrong." I smiled and she smiled. "Look Enid just becose I'm not your boyfriend doesn't mean you can't talk to me." i said. "He's not my boyfriend." She wisperd. "Sad?" I asked with a goofey grin on my face. "I hate you sometimes." She giggled. All I could do is smile. "Do you wanna go somewhere else?" She asked. I looked around and saw the same trees, grass, leaves on the ground as I do almost every day. I nodded. We walked and walked until we saw a place that looked like a factory or store. We walked in and saw a bunch of empty isles. "What about this?" Enid asked while holding a full bottle of 'Pink Mint Gum' "Do you think thats still good?" I asked. "They put enough junk in this to last three centeries." She laughed. We looked around and there was nothing left so for the next hour or so we where just playing in th buggies. "Ready to head back?" She got out of her buggie. I jumped out of mine and nodded. We walked back to Alexadria and was greeted by Glenn and Maggie. We all talked for a while until it got dark and Maggie told me to walk Enid home and make sure she got there safe. "Thanks for going with me." She said. "No problem, you're the only person here that I like all the time. I have Mikey but his jokes make you queston if you should be friends with him." we both laughed and talked until we got to her door. "I'll see yu tomorroe." I said. "You know you didn't have to walk me over here." She smiled. "Yeah but I wanted to." I smiled. She came over to me and kissed my cheek and went inside,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a very short chapter but I hope you guys liked it.


	6. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The few sentences is after the kiss and the rest is the day of the moving.

Enid's Pov.  
I shut the door and realized what I did. I screamed trying not to be to loud waking up Lizzie and Joey. 'I did that! I really did that!" I screamed.   
(The Next Day)  
I woke up at six in the morning because I have to pack. Lizzie was still asleep and Joey is on gate watch. I looked around at my room and said goodbye. I went outside to look to see if anyone had any boxes. I saw Carl and Rick walking out of there house. I walked over to greet them. "Hey Enid." Rick smiled and Carl looked at me and blushed. "I forgot that you where moving in today. What are you doing out here?" Rick asked. "I'm just looking for some boxes to put all of my things in." I said. "No worries we have some." Rick went in the house. I stood awkwardly. He came out with five boxes three big two small. "Thanks." I smiled and left. I went home and Lizzie was awake. "I looked for you all morning." She said. "I was looking for boxes. Todays the day." I tried to smile. "It's fine you know that. You can always come visit as long as you're not with your boyfriend that it." She looked at me. "What" I chuckled. "That one boy with the sheriff hat, I see you two walking around together." She smirked. "Nope just friends if that." I laughed and got some milk. We where up until eight talking about old times. I've lived here since I first got here. Its gonna be weird to leave. I went upstairs to pack. I put in all my pictures, cloth, shoes, pillows and sheets. I still had two boxes. I ran down stairs to greet Joey. "How are my girls?" He gave me a hug and kissed Lizzie on the forehead. We both nodded. "I'm starving." He sighed. I went to the fringe ad got out some bread jelly and strawberries and made him and Lizzie some toast. "What about you?" They asked. "I'm fine." I said. "Go on make you some toast so I can eat." Joey said. I shook my head. "I'm not eating until you do." He smirked. I out up and grabbed a piece of bread and out it in the toaster. "Happy?" I ate it. "Very." He smiled and chewed his food. "You have to get ready for school it's almost nine." Lizzie said. I shoved the last piece of bread in my mouth and ran upstairs to my room. I put on my t-shirt, a flannel, a chocker, some ripped jeans and army boots. I got my bag put my hair in a ponytail and went out the door. I thought I heard someone behind my. "Roar!!" I hard someone behind me and screamed and hit them. "Ow!" Carl shouted. "You scared the he!! out of me!" I laughed. "That's payback." He said. I laughed. We walked to school. I went inside and looked at Carl. "Wanna switch seats?" He asked. "I would but I don't want you to end up with another broken arm." I smiled. I looked at Ron. "This is gonna be a long day." I sighed and sat down.  
(After School)  
"Class is dismissed and don't forget to read chapter 39 tonight." Ms.Gallanger said. I got my bag and smiled politely at Ron then went outside. I sat and looked around for Carl only to see he was talking to Ms.Gallanger . They where talking for a long time but when he was done he came right over to me. "What was that about?" I asked. "Something..." He smiled. "Wanna help me move...please." I smiled greatly. He nodded and we headed off. Carl helped me carry the boxes to Maggie and Glenn's and took the extras to his house. I played with Judith while we where there. I looked at the room that I was getting. It was a lot bigger than the one I had at Lizzie and Joey's. Carl and I organized the room. We put up all pictures and paintings that I had. He helped me make my bed. "That's it." I smiled "I just moved."


	7. Sleepover Pt1

Carl's POV  
"What do you wanna do?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Wanna read comics?" She asked. "No, we always do that." I groaned. "Come on I found some new ones outside yesterday." She smiled. "I told you not to go out there with me." She laughed and said "It's fine it was only like ten minutes away. You don't have to be so protective about me. You know that right?" She smiled. "I know I'm sorry. But I have to be you can't leave me with Ron. I smiled. "It's fine, It's cut." She blushed. I thought of our kiss. "What day is today anyway?" She asked. "Friday I think." "We don't have school this weekend." She said. "Why?" I asked. "It happens twice a year." She said. "Then what do you want to do this weekend?" I jumped on her bed. "I don't know, lets read." She threw a comic at me and moved over.  
(30 minuts later)  
"Enid is Carl up there?" We heard Maggie yell. "Hi Maggie." I yelled. "You're so stupid." Enid chuckled. "Well that wasen't very nice." I said and started tickling her. "No stop i'm sorry i'll never say it agian please" She yelled while laughing. Maggie came up the stairs smiling. "Carl your dad and everyone went on a run this weekend. I asked if you where aloud to stay here but he said no. Carol took Judith to hiltop so yoi'll have to stay with Ron They have an extra room at the house. Enid, Jesse ssid you could gobutyou and Carl would have toshare a room." Mggie said. "Uh...yeah sure I'll go." Enid said.  
The next day  
Enid and I where walking t school and out teatcher wouldn't let us sit down and told us all to stand up and that we where moving seats. Enid looked up at me. "Did you do this?" I shrugged my shoulders and she lightly puntched me on the side. The old seating arrangement always where boys and girls. But this time it would be uneven since there is three girls and five boys. It was now Lizzie and Abby (Twin Girls) Andre and Anthony (Best Boy Friends) Ron and Mikey, and Enid and I. It was a fine class just boring as always. Me and Enid talked about going to Ron's house.  
(After School)   
Enid and I walked out and saw Ron. "Are you ready to go?" Enid asked. "Enid you're coming with us?" Ron looked happy. "Yeah if that's okay with you?" Enid said. Ron nodded and gave Enid a hug. We all walked to the house and when we got outside the door we heard Jessie screaming in pain. I ran through the door and saw Jessie sitting on the floor with Pete above her and glass everywhere. I ran to her and pulled Pete out the way. Enid ran and got Denise and she helped Jessie and Deanna found a place for Pete to sleep for the night.


	8. Sleepover Pt2

Enid's Pov.  
It was night time now so it has been about six hours since we walked in on Pete and Jessie fighting. Ron was quiet for the rest of the day and Sam locked himself in his room. Me and Carl where getting ready to go to bed when I saw him put a pillow and blanket on the ground.  
"What are you doing?" I said laughing.   
"I'll sleep on the flour so you can have the bed all to yourself." He said. I laughed and walked over.   
"I don't need a whole bed all to myself." I threw his pillow and blanket back on the bed.  
"Now go change if we're sleeping in the same bed then you're not wearing dirty jeans." I laughed.   
I unzipped my bag and put a hoodie over the tank top I had on and got some comics and cookies and hoped on the bed. I had got through the first five pages before Carl walked in.   
"You brought cookies?" He laughed.   
"It's a sleepover isn't it? Here I got some new ones." I smiled and threw two on the other side of the bed.  
"I told you that I didn't like you going out there without me" He sighed and looked at me.  
"Yes and I told you that it was only ten minuts away and not to worry okay?. I said and he kept looking at me. "Oh my gosh I will not go out agian without telling you. Deal?"  
"Deal." He smiled.  
We read all of the comics and still had about three bags of cookies to go and got bored.  
"What do you want to do now?" He asked.   
"Tell me how you got here. The whole story" I said.  
We stayed up till about four in the morning talking about our pass and turned out we went to the same school we just wern't in the same class and never noticed each other. After that we passed out.  
(The next morning)  
I woke up at ten with my head laying on Carl. I sat up and he woke up.   
"Good morning sleping beauty." I giggled and he hit me with a pillow.   
"What time is it?" He stretched.   
"About ten. We got six hours of sleep. I'm gonna go see if anyone is awake." I said and hopped off the bed. I looked downstairs and nobody was there.Sam's door was still locked and Ron was asleep. Jessies door was opend and there was a note on the counter saying 'Had to go out for a few hours today there is food for everyone in the fridge.' With a smiley face. I walked back upstairs while he was changing his shirt.   
"Sorry." I walked in and closed my eyes embarrised.   
"Okay i'm done." He said. I still didn't uncover my eyes. I heard footsteps coming twords me and someone move my hands and I opend my eyes and it was Carl with his face bright red.   
"Is anyone down there?" He asked changing the subject.  
"Um...Ron and Sam are still asleep and Jessie left a note saying that she gonna be gone for a few hours but she made us all breakfast thats in the fridge." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have to go to bed so I'm making this into three parts but I'll try to wright this weekend since I have a really big week. I hoped you liked this chapter.


End file.
